bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Cast Aside
Plot After injuring her ankle while she and Kipper are out hang gliding, Hilary found out that there's nothing to do. But this doesn't stop her. She imagines herself to the Guppy Scouts where the Guppies get an amazing upgrade for the Guppy Mobile. Trivia * Hilary was in a cast for the whole episode, except for the beginning, before she goes home. Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Katie Bergin as Kipper # Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom/Mrs Grouper # Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and her family getting ready to go hang gliding.) * Hilary: “Okay, Mom and Dad. I'm all ready for hang gliding.” * Hilary's Mom: “And guess what. We think that you're definitely old enough to hang glide on your own.” * Kipper: “What about me.” * Hilary's Mom: “And of course you too, Kipper.” * Hilary's Dad: “We'll watch you the whole way.” * Hilary's Mom: “If anything happens, just call us.” * Hilary's Dad: “Good luck Hilary. And be careful.” * Hilary: “We will. Bye.” (Hilary's Mom and Dad left to talk to other people.) * Hilary: “Okay Kipper. Here we go.” (Hilary starts to run downhill.) *Kipper: “Be careful, mate.” (Suddenly, Hilary trips and falls down and injured her ankle.) *Hilary: “Ouch!” *Kipper: “Hilary! Are you alright.” *Hilary: “Ow. I fell.” *Kipper: “Crikey! Maybe we should go see your mom and dad.” *Hilary: “And miss my experience of hang gliding alone. Nuh-uh. There's no way I'm putting the brakes on this adventure.” (Hilary hops on one foot to get off the ground. Soon, she and Kipper were airborne.) *Hilary: “Whoo-Hoo!” *Kipper: “Wahoo!” *Hilary: “Nice flying.” *Kipper: “Thanks!” *Hilary: “Whoa! Look at the view. You can see everything from way up here. Look there’s our house.” *Kipper: “And the playground.” *Hilary: “I'd never want this adventure to end. Ouch! Except it may have to. Because my ankle really hurts. I don't think I'll be able to land on it. That could hurt it even more.” *Kipper: “What are we gonna do. How are we gonna get down.” *Hilary: “We're gonna have some more fun in our adventure. Time to make a crash landing near the emergency tent.” *Kipper: “I see it, mate.” *Hilary: “Okay Kipper. We'll be on the ground in a kanga-minute. That patch of long grass should slow me and give me a nice soft place to land.” *Kipper: “Oh boy. Be careful, mate.” *Hilary: “Whee!” (Hilary starts to step on the grass so she can slow down.) *Hilary: “Whoa.” (Hilary crashed into a bush and her parents rushed over to Hilary.) *Kipper: “Hilary! Are you alright!” *Hilary: “I'm fine. Except for my ankle. I twisted it on our take off. What an adventure.” *Hilary's Mom: “Oh no. C'mon Hilary.” *Hilary's Dad: “Let's bring you in the emergency tent and let the doctor take a look at your ankle.” (They walked to the emergency tent. As they wait for the doctor to arrive, Hilary told her parents what happened to her while hang gliding.) *Hilary: “Did you guys see me. It was awesome. The view was great. We saw our house.” *Kipper: “And the playground.” *Hilary: “And the school where I went to everyday.” *Kipper: “And the playground.” *Hilary: “And the campsite we went to one summer.” *Kipper: “And the playground.” *Hilary's Mom: “We know that, Kipper.” *Hilary's Dad: “Guys! The doctor's here.” *Doctor: “Who's the patient.” *Hilary: “Me. Hilary. I hurt my ankle on our take off of hang gliding.” *Doctor: “Who saw you hurt your ankle.” *Hilary: “Mom and Dad are talking with other people and only Kipper the kangaroo saw the whole thing.” *Kipper: “I'm more of a witness physics kangaroo myself.” *Doctor: “I see. Anyway I can see that it's only a sprain.” *Hilary: “Okay. What are you waiting for. Patch me up, doc. We've got a fun filled day planned out.” *Doctor: “You will have your ankle in a cast for quite a few weeks.” *Hilary: (Sighs). (After a while, Hilary was in her room looking out the window.) *Hilary: “I wonder if I'll ever have fun now.” (Then she looked at her cast. It sparkled and the scene magically changes to Bubbletucky. Hilary is on her Guppy Scout Dreamboat.) *Hilary: “I sure hope my friends are having as much fun here as I am.” * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures